All I want for Christmas is you
by Daraen d'Ylisse
Summary: C'est Noël et malgré le fait qu'ils soient ensemble, Kidou s'aperçoit que Fudou est tracassé par quelque chose.


_24 décembre, veille de Noël._

La neige recouvre tout d'un manteau blanc si épais qu'il est impossible de sortir. Cela dure depuis près d'une semaine et ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter. De gros flocons continuent de tomber, alimentant la couche de neige dans les rues de la ville complètement paralysée.

Elle ressemblait à un paysage de conte de fée.

Pas pour tout le monde.

Fudou poussa un soupir agacé, ses yeux d'un gris-bleu glacial scrutant le paysage blanc qu'il voyait depuis sa fenêtre. Aujourd'hui encore, il ne pourrait pas mettre le nez dehors.

_ Un problème, Akio ?

Il tourna la tête et observa son interlocuteur avec un certain étonnement. Il n'y avait pourtant rien de surprenant à la présence de Kidou ici. Ils habitaient ensemble depuis suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il y soit habitué, pourtant ! Mais curieusement, le sarcastique jeune homme n'avait jamais totalement réussi à réaliser la chance qu'il avait d'avoir Kidou à ses côtés.

Fudou secoua la tête et son sourire narquois étira ses lèvres.

_ Aucun problème, Yuuto, on est juste coincé chez nous depuis une semaine avec un frigo désespérément vide.

_ Il reste des tomates !

_ Tu sais bien que j'ai horreur de ça !

Kidou inclina la tête en avant, scrutant son compagnon par-dessus ses lunettes vertes.

_ Tu sais Akio, je ne suis pas idiot. Je vois bien qu'il y a autre chose qui te contrarie. Et qui n'a rien à voir avec notre frigo vide.

Fudou poussa un grand soupir agacé et se jeta sur le canapé, bras croisés derrière sa tête.

_ T'as déjà trouvé les cadeaux de Noël que t'allais offrir, Yuuto ?

Kidou s'assit sur l'accoudoir et retira ses lunettes. Il posa son regard d'un rouge chaleureux sur Fudou.

_ Plus ou moins. J'ai trouvé pour Endou et Gouenji, un truc commun puisqu'ils se sont enfin remit ensemble. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

_ Moi j'ai rien. Cette foutue neige m'a empêché d'aller les acheter.

_ Si ça peut te rassurer, ça m'étonnerait qu'on puisse voir les autres avant un bon moment.

Fudou claqua sa langue contre son palais avec agacement. Il fixa ses yeux glacés dans le regard brûlant de Kidou.

_ Tu ne comprends pas ce que j'ai dit ? J'ai rien. Pas même le tien !

_ Oh.

Kidou posa ses lunettes sur la table basse et s'agenouilla près de Fudou.

_ Et c'est ça qui t'embêtes ? J'ignorais que tu étais du genre sentimental à te formaliser pour un simple cadeau, Akio !

_ Tu me prends pour un insensible ou quoi ? Bien sûr que je me formalise pour un simple cadeau ! Surtout si c'est le tien !

Kidou sourit, touché et ému. C'était rare que Fudou ce montre si sentimental. D'habitude, il était plutôt du genre sarcastique, même avec lui.

Et puis là, il devait bien avouer que son compagnon était… mignon, avec son air mi-perdu, mi-contrarié.

Il tendit la main et effleura la joue pâle de Fudou du bout des doigts.

_ Akio, tu te souviens du jour où je t'ai avoué que je t'aimais ?

Fudou hocha silencieusement la tête. Comment aurait-il put oublier ce jour ?

Sa vie avait basculé à cause de, ou plutôt grâce à, trois simple mots.

Kidou sourit nonchalamment.

_ Et bien ce jour-là, quand tu m'as répondu, je me suis dit que ta présence à mes côtés et ton amour valait vraiment les cadeaux de toute une vie. Je m'en fiche que tu n'ais rien à me donner. Tout ce que je veux pour Noël, c'est que tu sois là. Je n'ai besoin de rien ni personne d'autre pour être comblé de bonheur. Parce que je t'aime à un point que tu n'imagines même pas.

Fudou détourna le regard, gêné. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de déclaration enflammée. Pourtant, il ne pouvait que l'admettre, il aimait beaucoup ça.

Il sentit la main de son compagnon prendre la sienne et entrelacer leurs doigts. Il reporta son regard glacé sur lui et se perdit dans ses iris brûlantes. Un sourire un peu niait étira ses lèvres mais il ne chercha pas à le contenir.

_ Tout de même, Yuuto… Ne rien avoir à t'offrir pour Noël…

Kidou leva les yeux au ciel et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de celui qu'il aimait depuis leur chaotique première rencontre.

_ Moi, ça ne me dérange pas. Mais si toi, ça te tracasse tant que ça… J'ai bien une petite idée…

Il se pencha et lui murmura cette fameuse idée au creux de l'oreille.

Fudou éclata d'un rire franc et joyeux, bien loin de celui qu'il avait avant que Kidou ne fasse partie intégrante de sa vie.

_ Si ce n'est que ça !

Il regarda Kidou avec un sourire et lui dit des mots qu'il ne disait jamais.

_ Je t'aime, Yuuto.

Il enroula alors ses bras autour de lui et l'embrassa avec une tendresse presque étonnante, venant de la part d'un jeune homme qui pouvait se montrer extrêmement brutal. Mais avec Kidou, il s'était juré de ne plus jamais l'être depuis très longtemps.

_ Joyeux Noël, Yuuto…

_ C'est demain, Noël !

_ M'en fiche.

Kidou se laissa aller dans les bras de son compagnon et ferma les yeux avec un soupir satisfait et heureux.

_ Joyeux Noël, Akio…


End file.
